Just the way you are
by idie4SWAGG
Summary: Gabe makes one BIG mistake while wrestling with Teddy can he make it up to her?


18 year old Teddy Duncan walked downstairs into a huge fight betwwen her brother PJ and her mother Amy. "I don't care PJ you have to come with me, your father and Charlie to Palm Springs to see your grandfather in the hospital!" Amy yelled torward PJ "Grandpa is in the hospital?" Teddy asked confused "Yes he hurt his knee in a golf match" Amy replied "And you have to stay home,lucky!" PJ snapped "And watch Gabe" Amy finished for him "Oh man why Gabe why not Charlie?"Teddy grummbled walking into the kitchen. "We leave in 10!" Amy yelled to her.

_**10 MINS LATER**_

"Bye Guys,Be Good See You In A Week!" Amy yelled "Bye guys" Teddy and Gabe said as they walked back into the house."So what do you wanna do?" Gabe asked "Checkers?"

"BORING"

"Tv?"

"Nothing to watch"

"Video Game?"

"Game Console is dead, Oh I got it how about wrestling?, me and PJ do it all the time!" Gabe said smiled

"Whatever keeps you busy" Teddy replied

They started by Gabe punching her shoulder really hard

"Oww damn" Teddy laughed tackling him making him fall off the couch and her landing on him.

Gabe saw that she was wearing a pink v-neck that made her breast show a little which was making his dick hard. Teddy felt somthing hard bellow her, She moved her hand to see if it was one of Charlie's rubber ducks but when she felt it Gabe moaned. Teddy gasped and quickly got off him "T-Teddy I can explain" Gabe paniced "Don't Gabe, just don't" Teddy told him running to her room in the basement. Gabe sighed and grabbed his guitar and headed downstairs. He sat by Teddy's door hearing a soft sigh from her room.

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**_  
><em><strong>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<strong>_  
><em><strong>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say<strong>_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_  
><em><strong>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<strong>_

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**_  
><em><strong>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<strong>_

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**_  
><em><strong>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'll say<strong>_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_  
><em><strong>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you are, the way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_  
><em><strong>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<strong>_

Teddy slowly opened her door with a sad look on her face "Gabe-" Teddy started but wasa quickly interupted by Gabe kissing her cheek. "Teddy I love you" Gabe softly told her with a small smile "Well show me how much you love me" Teddy said with a grin as she pulled him into her room by his Yankees jersey. Gabe kissed her as she pinned him to the door "Gabe I love you" Teddy moaned on his lips "I love you too" Gabe said taking off her shirt as Teddy did the same with his jersey. Once him and her were both topless she pushed him onto her bed and gave him a slow strip dance making the bulge in his Bolt pajama bottoms grow. "Someone is very turned on" Teddy said in only her purple lacy bra with matching panties, She slowly pulled off his pajama bottoms "Naughty big boy froget somthing?" Teddy asked "No I already have a condom" Gabe told her "I ment your underwear silly" Teddy giggled and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor Gabe stared at her boobs as his mouth watered "You want these?" Teddy asked suducivly Gabe just nodded "Well you gotta earn them" Teddy said taking off her panties "Are you a virgin?" Teddy asked "Yeah" Gabe said blushing "Are you?" Gabe asked anxious to hear the answer.

_**CLIFFHANGER! ;)**_


End file.
